


Tense

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Older Eren Yeager, Post-Canon, totally innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's been working too hard lately, but that's hardly new. Eren decides to help him unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of dumb Ereri conversations with Katiegoot.

He's not hungry. In fact, almost the opposite. He spends a little too long in the kitchen, staring at shelves of uncooked pasta and rice. But after a long day of paperwork, the last thing Levi wants is paper-coloured food. Bland like his day.

"Oi, Eren, feel free to make yourself whatever for dinner. I'm not eating," he calls to the younger man in the bathroom.

"Sorry, what was that?" Eren asks for clarification once he opens the bathroom door, not having been able to actually hear what Levi had said to him, so the Captain repeats himself, closing the cupboard for the last time and leaving the kitchen. "Wait, hey," Eren stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "You sure? You need to eat."

"Maybe later," Levi shrugs Eren's hand off with disinterest, as opposed to venom. Then he continues up the stairs, having nothing else to say on the matter. He hears Eren's frustrated sigh but doesn't address it.

He can hear the younger man rummaging around in the kitchen from their bedroom, and is glad the moron is actually listening to him for once. Levi grabs his book from his bedside table and leans against the headboard, one ankle crossing over the other in front of him.

Levi quickly loses track of time, letting the fictional world in the pages take him away from his life. Granted, Levi's life isn't all that bad, not anymore. But both he and Eren wake up most nights in cold sweats. It's a process, he supposes. A long, arduous process.

Finally, Eren enters the bedroom, flopping on his side of the bed and humming happily. He wiggles down into the mattress until he's comfortable before looking over at Levi, who can see his partner's gaze in his periphery.

Instead of looking over at Eren in return, Levi moves slowly, still reading as he does so, draping his legs over the brunet's lap so he's laying half on top of Eren, who's infinitely warmer than the comforter under them.

Eren accepts the weight atop him with a pleased hum, adjusting until they're both comfortable. Eren's thought process is visible; Levi's always able to see the hamsters running in that tiny brain of his. Unfortunately for him though, he doesn't think to do anything when he sees the younger man's thinking expression. So he ends up pulled easily, book flying across the room more in surprise than the force of the movement.

When Eren looks pleased with himself, Levi's nearly parallel to the headboard, with his feet resting on the brunet's stomach.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you moron?" Levi asks without the anger his insults usually would imply. Instead he just narrows his eyes, unimpressed with what seems to be some odd spontaneous venture on Eren's part.

Eren's hands run over Levi's thin, bony feet gently, thumbs tracing the protruding bones of his instseps. Levi doesn't say anything as the titan shifter takes a hold of one of his feet with both hands and gently begins rubbing the soles of it, small circular motions increasing in pressure slowly as he works. Eren keeps his face on Levi's, eyebrows raised in question. Levi nods for him to continue, though he's a little unnerved by the surprise foot massage. Giving in to the treatment though, he lays back on the bed, getting comfortable. He might as well; it's not as if arguing with Eren ever gets him anywhere.

But his eyes slip closed not long after as Eren's nimble fingers press hard into Levi's rough feet, undoing knots he hadn't even known existed (seriously? Knots in his feet? Just how tense _was_ he?).

"You doing okay?" Eren asks after a little while of silence, still massaging away. Levi doesn't answer, couldn't even if he wanted to. Eren chuckles. "In the zone, I see. Good."

Eventually Eren rubs up and down his calves too, getting all the tense spots loose again in there. The longer he works, the less likely it becomes that Levi is ever going to move again. He likes it this way though: in his partner's lap, all his worries and frustrations being worked out with his muscles.

"You work yourself too hard, you know," Eren comments as he finishes up, running his hands over the Captain's feet a few more times before leaning over him a little.

"Yeah," Levi says quietly, letting out a comfortable sigh, but pursing his lips in frustration. "Not like I have a fucking choice, though."

"No," Eren agrees with a hum," but you could certainly let me pamper you more. Just once in awhile at least."

Levi's silent for a moment, then cracks an eye open and peers up at Eren. "Would more than 'once in awhile' be alright?"

"Of course!" Eren grins wide, slipping between Levi's legs as he crawls over him, going in for a soft kiss. Levi kisses back languidly, a smile of his own touching his face. "Any time, okay?" Eren says when they part, eyebrows raised with hope.

Levi nods, looking away a little ( _not in embarrassment_ , he tells himself adamantly). "Sure," is his eventual reply.

Eren buries his face in Levi's neck, peppering it with kisses and nibbles, and the Captain thinks maybe relaxing a little wouldn't be so bad, after all.

"I made enough food for you, too. Will you come down and eat it?"

"No."


End file.
